


my girl

by luvbot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, yoruko kabuya fucking dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbot/pseuds/luvbot
Summary: yoruko is really, honestly, trying her best.
Relationships: Magorobi Emma/Kabuya Yoruko
Kudos: 10





	my girl

**Author's Note:**

> yoruemma brainrot!!! that's all.

yoruko can't do this. she  _ cannot. _

her hand feels sweaty, clasped tightly in the ultimate actresses' own as they teeter and dance through a busy mall.

she hopes she's imagining the clamminess - either way, her girlfriend doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

(god, they're  _ girlfriends- _ yoruko shouldn't be this nervous; and yet she treats every hand-hold, every kiss like it's their first.)

"yoruko! over there!!" emma cheers, swerving 'round a tight bend and dragging her flustered partner with, practically tugging the arm out of its socket. "it's a fancy tea shop! with  _ samples!! _ we  _ have _ to try some-"

yoruko feels her glasses slip off her face- wait, she's not wearing her glasses. she's had her contacts in the whole afternoon.

she's probably going to pass out. "really? l… let's go in, then," yoruko replies, just a little dizzy.

emma really does these kinds of things to her, huh? she can hardly think straight.

(the fact that she's _ not straight _ is probably the main factor here.)

"of course!" the actress isn't facing her, but yoruko can hear the wide smile she's wearing through her voice alone. "and don't be shy about telling me what you like, okay? i love buying you things you like… you make just the cutest face!!"

and the hostesses blush is back- no, she doesn't think it ever left. not really.

"q-quiet!! you don't need to buy me everything i look at…" she mumbles, tugging at her collar in the hopes she can pull it over her face and hide her flushed cheeks from her girlfriend.

emma clearly isn't having it, turning around to face the hostess and placing a delicate, prettily-manicured hand on the other girl's cheek.

"ah-ah-ah! enough of that, sweetheart. i like buying things for you," a kiss is pressed to her forehead, "because i love you, and that's what lovers do. alright?"

yoruko is… totally out of breath. she stares up at emma with wide eyes, the latter of which hums in approval with a happy smile to her lips. she still hasn't removed the hand from her cheek.

...holy shit. she wants to marry this woman.

"y… yeah. okay."

"good! now let's go inside and find you a nice, relaxing tea that you'd like." and like that, yoruko finds herself being tugged in by the hand to a shop that feels  _ much too expensive _ for a girl like her to step foot in.

...but she's got emma, the love of her life, so she'll be okay.


End file.
